Only Friend Who Could
by Ahaya Uzunami
Summary: Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan harus dilindungi dari musuh-musuh yang menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi. Apa jadinya jika Naruto berada ditangan musuh? Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Sebagai sahabatnya, Sasuke harus bertindak. Bagaimana caranya? No Yaoi!
1. Prolog

**Only Friend Who Could**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure & Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje**

* * *

"Ahhh... kenyang, masakan Kaa-chan memang sangat enak" Ucap bocah pirang dengan senyuman keanak-anakannya. Hal itu membuat sang Ibu bocah tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya, Tou-san mana? Kok tidak ikut sarapan bersama?"

"Tou-san sedang ada urusan jadi dia harus berangkat pagi dan tidak ikut sarapan bersama" Sambil mengambil lauk yang berada di mangkuk dan dipindahkan kepiringnya.

"Ah sayang sekali, pasti nanti Tou-san menyesal tidak makan makanan seenak ini"

"Nanti saat makan malam buat makanan seperti ini lagi ya pasti Tou-san suka" ucap anak itu dengan semangat.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk tanda menjawab iya dari pertanyaan anaknya tadi. "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-chan" lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati sayang" jawab Ibu itu yang bernama Kushina sambil tersenyum senang, tapi setelah anaknya itu alias Naruto menutup pintu seketika senyuman itu hilang dengan cepat "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?".

**Sore harinya...**

"Tadaima Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan tak lupa memberikan seyuman khasnya.

"Okaeri" dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menghamburkan pelukannya ke Naruto dengan sangat erat hingga membuat Naruto agak sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas

"Kaa-chan bisa lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku tak bisa bernafas"

"Eh? Maaf ya hehe"

"Kaa-chan kenapa sih kok tiba-tiba seperti itu? Seperti aku sudah pergi bertahun-tahun saja" tanyanya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi anaknya yang sangat lucu ini.

"Aduh... sakit Kaa-chan! Jangan menyiksaku dong Kaa-chan, tadi memelukku hingga aku tak bisa bernafas sekarang Kaa-chan mencubitku, memangnya aku salah apa Kaa-san?" tanyanya sambil memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan.

Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis "Maafkan Kaa-chan ya,soalnya Kaa-chan kangen sekali sama Naru-chan. Sekarang kamu mandi dulu ya".

"Iya aku maafkan dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini sedah besar, sudah resmi menjadi murid akademi ninja dan suatu saat nanti akan menjadi ninja paling kuat di Konoha yang melebihi Tou-san dan akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya" ucapnya dengan percaya diri dan sepertinya melupakan rasa sakitnya tadi.

"Iya iya,ya sudah cepat sana mandi" ucap Kushina dan langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Oke Kaa-san, masak yang enak ya" Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi entah kenapa Kushina merasakan kembali perasaan seperti tadi pagi 'Kenapa muncul lagi? Dan kenapa lebih tidak enak dari tadi pagi?' batin Kushina

Tak berapa lama makananpun siap. Kushina sudah meletakan semua makanan yang iya masak tadi di atas meja makan "Naruto,makanan sudah siap".

"Iya Kaa-chan, aku akan segera ke bawah" teriak Naruto dari lantai 2 tepatnya dari kamarnya

Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam tetapi hanya berdua, memang tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bertiga. Itu karena Minato yang mendapatkan tugas mendadak dan belum dapat dipastikan kapan pulangnya.

adalah hal yang paling Naruto benci. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakan pengalamannya diakademi hari ini ke Kaa-san nya

"Kaa-chan tau tidak, tadi saat diakademi aku lomba lempar shuriken melawan siTeme dan hasilnya aku menang. Aku berhasil melempar 7 dari 10 shuriken, sedangkaan Teme melempar 6 dari 10 shuriken. Aku hebatkan Kaa-san?" ujar Naruto. Kushina tak menjawab.

"Kaa-chan..." tak ada jawaban

"KAA-CHAN..." teriak Naruto

"Ah iya, kau hebat. Bisa menandingi Sasuke" jawab Kushina sambil memberikan senyuman bangga

Sedangkan Naruto masih terheran-heran, kenapa ibunya hari ini sangat aneh. Tapi Naruto mengabaikan itu, ia hanya berfikir 'Mungkin kaa-chan sedang ada masalah, lebih baik aku tak menanyakannya. Jika aku bertanya pasti akan dijawab "Masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya". Ah orang dewasa itu memang merepotkan'

Tak lama setelah itu, makan malam selesai. Kushina merapihkan meja makan, sedangkan Naruto pergi kekamarnya

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Perhatian Kushina teralihkan dari aktivitasnya mencuci piring menuju arah pintu yang tadi sempat berbunyi. Setelah membuka pintu, ada dua orang yang memakai topeng ANBU yang memakai jubah berwarna merah. "Kalian siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Kushina

"Kami hanya ingin membawa anak anda, Naruto". Kushina langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian dan untuk apa?" tanya Kushina dengan sedikit teriak

Mereka tak menjawab. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam dan memulai pencarian target. "Kaa-chan, tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu ya? Siapa?" ucap Naruto yang keluar dari kamarnya

"Naruto, cepat lari!" teriak Kushina dengan sedikit rasa panik.

Kedua ANBU yang sedang mencari Naruto seketika menoleh kearah suara bocah yang diteriaki Kushina. Lalu mereka perpandangan satu sama lain dan mengangguk.

ANBU yang berada tak jauh dari Kushina langsung memukul tengkuk Kushina. Sedangkan ANBU yang lainnya mengejar Naruto yang berdiri mematung akibat kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan, melihat Ibunya yang dipukul oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal dan sekarang ibunya sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pandangan Naruto teralih ke kedua orang yang berpakaian ANBU itu sudah berada didepannya.

Seketika Naruto ingat apa yang dikatakan Ibunya 'Lari', iya dia ingat tapi kenapa kakinya terlalu berat untuk di angkat?. Sekarang ANBU itu sudah benar-benar berada didepannya, sudah tak ada celah lagi untuk lari. Naruto hanya pasrah, sementara keringat dingin terus mengalir di deras dipelipisnya.

Karena rasa takut yang terlalu berlebihan membuat Naruto merasa pusing hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya.

Kedua ANBU tadi tanpa basa basi langsung pergi membawa Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri pergi menjauh dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan Kushina yang juga tak sadarkan diri sendirian.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(A/N): Hai Minna! Setelah sekian lama menjadi reader, Ahaya mencoba mempublish cerita karanganku. Karena Ahaya masih terbilang newbie, Ahaya minta pengoreksiannya berupa kritik, saran ataupun lainnya. Semoga readers suka ceritaku! Ditunggu reviewnya... :D


	2. Tekad

(A/N): Info sedikit.

Disini gak ada penyerangan kyuubi, Naruto lahir dalam keadaan sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Disini juga gak ada pembantaian clan Uchiha.

Umur Naruto dan Sasuke 6 tahun.

* * *

**Only Friend Who Could**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Advanture & Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, de el el**

* * *

"Kaa-san boleh tidak aku hari ini main kerumah Naruto?" ucap bocah yang berumur sama dengan Naruto yaitu 6 tahun.

"Boleh, tapi bersama Kaa-san ya. Kebetulan Kaa-san juga ingin bertemu Kushina-chan." ucap seorang ibu yang sangat mirip dengan Ibunya, yang membedakan hanyalah model rambutnya.

"Oke, Sasu tunggu luar ya Kaa-san." ucapnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Ibunya.

Tak lama setelah itu meka sampai di rumah yang mereka tuju, sebenarnya masih tinggal berapa langkah lagi untuk sampai. Karena seorang bocah yang bernama Sasuke itu sudah tak sabar untuk bermain besama temannya itu, dia langsung berlari mendekati rumah temannya itu meninggalkan Ibunya yang bernama Mikoto.

Sesampai didepan pintu masuk rumah Naruto, Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan keadaan pintu rumah yang tidak tertutup melainkan pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Karena terlalu bingungnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda, Sasuke sampai tidak tau kalau Mikoto sudah dari tadi berada di samping Sasuke dan memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Sasu kenapa melamun?." tanya Mikoto. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Hehe ketauannya? Sasu hanya heran kok Kaa-san, tumben sekali rumah Naruto terbuka seperti ini dan sepi" ujar Sasuke yang menceritakan isi pertanyaannya yang sempat hinggap dipikirannya.

"Iya kamu benar, tumben sekali. Lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu untuk menanyakan kepada Kushina-chan" ucap Mikoto dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah sambil meneriaki nama-nama penghuni rumah ini.

"Kushina-chan..." panggil Mikoto.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ingin memanggil lagi, niatnya tertahan ketika dia melihat Kushina yang terbaring dilantai. Mikoto juga menyadarinya dan langsung menghampiri Kushina, sedangkan Sasuke mencari Naruto diruangan lain. Dia mulai khawatir dengan sahabatmya setelah melihat Kushina yang terbaring dilantai tak seperti biasanya.

Mikoto terus berusaha membangunkan Kushina. Hingga akhirnya Kushina sudah mulai sadar. Sasuke yang baru kembali dari lantai atas langsung menghampiri Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Na..ru..to" ucap Kushina yang sudah kuat untuk berbicara walaupun masih terbata-bata

"Apa yang terjadi Kushina?"

"Me...reka..hiks..mengambilnya..."

"Siapa mereka itu? Apa yang diambilnya? Dan dimana Naruto?" pertanyaan beruntunpun langsung di keluarkan Mikoto.

"Lebih baik bibi Kushina biarkan dulu dia lebih tenang supaya bibi Kushina tidak terlalu tertekan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san, ini Sasu bawa minum untuk bibi Kushina" Mikoto mengambil gelas yang ada ditangan Sasuke dan memberikan kepada Kushina.

"Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik Kushina-chan?" tanya Mikoto dengan lebih tenang agar tidak membuat Kushina mejadi panik lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik, terima kasih Mikoto-chan, Sasuke-kun" jawab Kushina sambil membangunkan dirinya dari pangkuan Mikoto untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Sekarang ceritalah padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Naruto diculik!"

"APA?" teriak kedua orang yang bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke, cepat kau ke kantor Hokage. Beritahu Yondaime Hokage tentang ini!" perintah Mikoto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai pertanda 'iya' dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga sahabatnya itu.

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus menghantui Sasuke, 'Siapa yang menculik Naruto?', 'Apa mau orang itu?', 'Kenapa mesti Naruto?' dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya yang belum ada satupun jawaban yang pastas untuk semua pertanyaannya.

Ketika sampai di gerbang Hokage, Sasuke tak langsung masuk karena ada ANBU yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada perlu apa anda datang kesini, Sasuke-san?" tanya seorang ANBU itu yang tak dikenali Sasuke karena wajahnya yang tertutup topeng.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Hokage-sama"

"Maaf, saat ini dia tak bisa diganggu"

"Ini lebih penting dari pekerjaannya!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Sekali lagi maaf Sasuke-san, Hokage-sama sedang sibuk yang boleh masuk hanya orang-orang yang dipanggil atau yang ingin melaporkan misinya" ucap ANBU itu dengan santainya.

"Kalau ku beri tau bahwa Naruto diculik, apa kalian tetap tak memberi tahu ini kepada Hokage-sama?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah geram terhadap kedua ANBU yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja kami akan memberitahunya karena Naruto anaknya, tapi ini hanya bercandakan? Jadi kami tak akan memberitahunya"

Oh _Kami-sama_, jangan sampai Sasuke yang masih berumur 6 tahun harus membangkitkan sharingannya karena dua ANBU bodoh ini. Mereka ANBU, tapi kenapa mereka tak bisa membedakan mana ekspresi bercanda dan mana ekspresi serius. Sasuke sudah sangat geram dengan dua ANBU ini.

"AKU TAK BERCANDA! AKU SERIUS!" teriak Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kedua ANBU tersebut. Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke atau melihat lebih detail arti ekspresi Sasuke. Kedua ANBU itu saling bertatap sebentar kemudian salah satu dari mereka langsung menghilang dengan sushinnya. Sepertinya ANBU itu mulai percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kami percaya, kami sudah memberi tau kepada Hokage-sama. Sekarang kembalilah" tanpa basa basi Sasuke sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat tadi, mungkin juga karena sudah tak mau berurusan dengan ANBU menyebalkan itu.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Kenapa terjadi lagi? Kenapa harus Naruto? Siapa yang menculik Naruto? Siapapun pelakunya, aku janji akan membunuh sipenculik itu dan membawa sahabatku pulang. Aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali.

**FLASHBACK -2 tahun lalu-**

"Lempar bolanya kearahku" ucapku

"Ini! Tangkap!" ucap Naruto tak kalah semangat

Karena terlalu semangat, alhasil bolanya terlalu tinggi terlempar hingga aku tak dapat menjangkau bolanya.

"Yah Sasuke, kamu gimana sih? Sekarang bolanya masuk kehutan itu kan" sesal Dobe

"Kamu tuh yang lemparnya terlalu tinggi jadinya aku tak bisa menangkapnyakan" ucapku yang tak kalah kesal. Lagipula aku tak salah, yang melempar terlalu tinggikan dia tapi aku yang disalahin.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita cari bolanya" ucap temanku juga yang bernama Sora. Dia itu memang seumuran denganku dan Naruto tapi Sora sudah seperti kakak bagiku dan Naruto, karena sikapnya yang seperti orang dewasa.

Jika kita bertengkar, Sora yang melerainya dan kadang dia memarahi kita apabila itu hanya masalah sepele.

"Kau yakin Sora? Kitakan dilarang masuk kehutan terlarang itu?" ucap Naruto yang ekspresinya takut. Dalam hati aku juga berkata sama seperti Naruto.

"Iya aku yakin, lagipula aku juga yakin bolanya hanya dipinggir hutan tak mungkin masuk terlalu jauh kedalam hutan" kata-kata Sora membuat ketakutanku hilang sepertinya Naruto juga begitu.

Tapi setelah masuk kehutan, rasa takut itu kembali. Kulihat Naruto, dia terlihat ketakutan sama seperti tadi. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke Sora, sepertinya dia juga sama seperti ku dan Naruto. Padahal dia tadi begitu yakin akan keputusannya.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar. Sasuke kekiri, Naruto kekanan dan aku mencari sekitar sini" Aku mengangguk paham dan mulai berpencar.

"Mana sih bolanya?" aku harus cepat menemukannya supaya cepat keluar dari hutan menyeramkan ini hiii~

**Bugh.**

"Ayo liat sini weeee... ayo kejar aku"

Refleks, ku lihat kearah sumber suara, ternyata itu Sora dan... itu... seekor singa! Dan singa itu berada tepat dibelakangku! Dan kenapa Sora malah mengejek singa itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sora? Dia itu kan singa liar" ucapku panik.

"Apa kau tak sadar kalau dia itu hampir memakanmu? Sekarang cepat lari dari hutan ini dan lupakan tentang bolanya" perintah Sora kepadaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Sudah cepat lari aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi nanti kau..."

"CEPAT LARIII...!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku terus berlari walaupun sebagian tenagaku sudah terkuras karena terlalu terkejut melihat singa jantan dewasa berada dekat sekali denganku. Masih berlari menjauhi tempat singa itu tadi. Bayangkan raja hutan berada dihadapanmu dan kau tak membawa apa-apa pasti yang ada dipikiranmu lari, begitu juga denganku.

"Awww" rintihku sakit. Apa sekarang aku menabrak yang lebih menyeramkan dari singa tadi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih Teme? Kalau lariliat-liat dong! Dan kenapa kau berlari seperti orang ketakutan? Kau takut ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan senyum mengejeknya. Aku benci itu. Tapi syukurlah yang ku tabrak itu Naruto dan bukan hal yang aneh.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan yang penting kita keluar dulu dari hutan yang mengerikan ini" langsung ku tarik saja tangan Naruto untuk mengikutiku menjauh dari hutan jika tidak aku yakin si Dobe ini akan bertanya hal-hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Akhirnya aku sampai diluar hutan. Aku bernafas lega. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, hingga pertanyaan Naruto yang membuatku kembali sesak dan jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Kau kenapa ketakutan seperti itu sih Teme? Oh iya ngomong-ngomong dimana Sora?" aku baru ingat tentang Sora. Sora dalam bahaya! Sora masih berumur 4 tahun, tak mungkin dia selamat melawan singa itu. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali dengan begitu saja meninggalkan Sora sendirian?

'Baka baka baka..! Kenapa aku meninggalkannya sendirian?'

"Oyy Teme, aku bertanya padamu Sasuke Uchiha"

"So...ra..."

**FLASHBACK END**

**Normal POV:**

Sejak saat itu tak pernah lagi terdengar kabar tentang Sora. Hokage juga telah mengerahkan pasukan ANBU, salah satu ANBU menemukan sobekan baju terakhir yang dipakai Sora dengan bercak darah disekitar lokasi itu. Tapi hanya itu saja, tak ada lagi. Dan Hokage menyatakan bahwa Sora sudah tewas.

Sungguh saat mendengar pernyataan itu Sasuke sangat menyesal, menyesal karena ia telah meninggalkan temannya yang sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya pada saat itu. Karena kejadian dia tak mau lagi hal tersebut terulang kembali. Dia tak mau sahabatnya-Naruto- hilang. Ia akan melindunginya walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

Sampai dirumah Naruto, dia melihat Kushina yang masih menangis. Tak lama setelah itu Minato datang dan langsung menghampiri Kushina kemudian menenangkannya dari tangisannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai Minna! Gimana dengan chap ini? Baguskah atau sebaliknya?

Mohon reviewnya ya Minna! Jika ada kesalahan, typo atau lainnya review aja ya sekalian pembelajaran buatku. Buat yang udah review, nanti ya Ahaya balasnya soalnya sekarang lagi buru-buru

Arigatou buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan reviewnya :D


	3. Pertemuan?

**Only Friend Who Could**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Advanture & Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, de el el**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kesan pertama saat melihat yaitu satu, tak tau ini dimana tapi ini sungguh sangat gelap, tak ada saatupun yang dapat kulihat. Aku seperti berada di ruangan tanpa jendela. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu dengan tangan terikat dibelakangku. Walaupun gelap, aku tetap bisa merasakannyakan?

"Kaa-chan..." kuharap ini hanya permainan dari Kaa-chan.

"KAA-CHAN..." ayolah, ini pasti hanya permainan Kaa-chan, kenapa mesti ketakutan seperti ini sih?

Seketika aku teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Dua orang yang berpakaian _ANBU_ menghampiriku, setelah itu aku tak ingat apa lagi yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya didepanku yang sepertinya itu pintu yang terbuka. Dari cahaya itu muncul seseorang yang tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Dia terus melangkah mendekatiku hingga dia berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Walaupun sudah sangat dekat, aku tetap tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" dari suaranya sepertinya dia orang dewasa berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku to the point, memang ini tak sopan tapi sekali-kali tak apa kan? Lagipula dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya membalas dengan terkekeh pelan.

Seketika orang itu menarik kepalaku dengan kuat. "Aww..." rintihku kesakitan. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku kearahnya yang ku lihat adalah mata merah yang menatap tajam kearahku dengan seringai jahatnya. Entah mata apa itu. Setelah melihat mata itu aku merasakan pusing dan sakit yang sangat hebat, hingga mataku tak kuat lagi untuk tetap terbuka dan akhirnya mataku terpejam.

**Naruto's POV End**

...

Dimeja Hokage terdapat seorang berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto, tetapi lebih dewasa. Di mejanya terdapat tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang terurus. Sedangkan sang Hokage terus mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pasalnya sudah tiga hari setelah hilangnya Naruto yang merupakan anaknya tak kunjung mendapat kabar dimana keberadaannya.

Seketika muncul seorang _ANBU_ yang langsung berlutut sopan di hadapan sang Hokage yang bernama Minato.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, saya tidak mendapat jejak ataupun petunjuk tentang hilangnya Naruto ini"

'Dimana kau sekarang Naruto?" batin Minato frustasi dan mengacak rambut pirangnya lagi.

"Cari lagi!" perintah Minato tegas.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"jawab _ANBU_ itu lalu menghilang dengan _shunsin_nya.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Minato, dengan keadaanmu seperti ini bisa saja membuatmu bertindak gegabah" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Minato. Sontak Minato langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keasal sumber suara.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tanya Minato tanpa basa basi.

"Sejak tadi, hanya saja kau yang tak menyadari kehadiranku" balas orang itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara Minato hanya menghelah nafasnya panjang. "Kurasa kau benar, aku juga tak menyangka. Tapi aku tak bisa duduk santai begitu saja sementara nasib Naruto tak jelas bagaimana keadaannya. Dia itu anakku, kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana jika seorang ayah kehilangan anaknya" jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu tapi kau ini seorang _Hokage_, rakyat Konoha juga menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jika kau bertindak gegabah seperti ini maka rakyat Konoha akan dalam bahaya. Apalagi kau hampir mengerahkan seluruh pasukan _ANBU _untuk mencari Naruto" ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, kau benar lagi. Tapi aku juga bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang" ucap Minato dengan suara seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Seharusnya kau tenangkan dirimu itu lalu kerahkan beberapa _ANBU_ khusus untuk pencarian Naruto dan jangan terlalu terbawa emosi kalau para _ANBU_ utusanmu itu tak membuahkan hasil. Pikirkan juga istrimu itu jika kau terus seperti ini maka dia juga akan khawatir padamu, Minato" balas Fugaku dengan penekanan dikata Minato.

"Ya, ya, mungkin saranmu benar dan patut dicoba. Terima kasih Fugaku" dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Fugaku.

...

Disebuah ruangan, terdapat anak kecil berambut pirang dan ada tiga goresan dipipinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur beralas putih polos dan berselimut hijau. Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya, setelah sudah seutuhnya terbuka, dia melihat sekeliling dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Dimana aku?" ujarnya pelan. Seketika pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dan tersenyum kearah bocah itu.

"Kau sudah sadar ya, lebih baik kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" ucap wanita itu yang telah duduk disamping ranjang anak itu dan tak lupa senyuman yang masih melekat diwajah cantiknya.

"A-anda siapa?" ujar bocah itu penasaran walaupun dia masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Namaku Tsurara, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku... aaakkhhh sakit..." rintih bocah itu sambil memegang kepalanya. Sontak wanita itu yang bernama Tsurara langsung mendekat kearah bocah itu dan menidurkannya.

"Sepertinya kau belum sembuh benar, tak usah dipaksakan nanti akan kembali sembuh kok" semangat Tsurara dengan senyuman tulusnya. _'Kuharap begitu'_ ucap Tsurara dalam hati

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan... oh tidak! Sepertinya aku juga tak ingat namaku, bagaimana ini?" teriak anak itu panik.

_'__Sepertinya hanya ingatannya saja yang hilang. Syukurlah...'_

"Sudahlah tenang! Kau tak usah panik seperti itu. Saat ini kau ada dirumahku, aku melihatmu saat kau berada di pinggir hutan dengan keadaan luka dikepalamu, dan untuk nama... hmm... mungkin aku bisa memberikan nama baru untukmu, bagaimana?" jawab Tsurara santai atas semua pertanyaaan anak itu.

"Ya ampun, malangnya nasibku. Sudah hilang ingatan lalu ditemukan dengan keadaan seperti itu! Apakah aku dulu adalah anak nakal sehingga kau menghukumku seperti ini, _Kami-sama_?" keluh anak itu dengan wajah polosnya. Hal itu membuat Tsurara terkekeh pelan akibat ekspresi polosnya dan keluhnya bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Kau ini lucu sekali yah. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Lebih baik kita pikirkan nama yang bagus untukmu. Hhmm... bagaimana jika Rikuo? Apa kau suka?"

"Rikuo, nama yang keren _nee-chan_ aku mau. Baiklah sekarang kita ulangi perkenalan kita oke kan?" tanya anak itu semangat.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Tsurara, namamu Rikuo kan? Tentu saja karena aku yang memberikan nama itu" Tsurara hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa walaupun kekehan pelan masih bisa terdengar oleh anak yang kini bernama Rikuo itu.

Sedangkan Rikuo memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Tsurara sambil melipatkan tangan kedepan dadanya.

"Aku ini serius Tsurara-_neechan_!"

"Hehehe... _nee-chan_ hanya bercanda kok. Maafkan _nee-chan_ ya" ucap Tsurara, tapi yang diajak ngobrol malah tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafnya _nee-chan _akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan permintaannya tidak yang aneh" bujuk Tsurara dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil karena Rikuo langsung berbalik menghadap Tsurara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benar ya? Oke, aku ingin makanan yang aku sukai aku lupa namanya tapi rasanya itu sangat enak! Tapi aku masih ingat bentuknya. Makanannya itu disediakan dimangkuk, kalau ingin memakannya harus menggunakan sumpit, kalau tak salah namanya... emmm.."

"Maksudmu 'Ramen' ?"

" Ah iya itu! Aku ingin itu, boleh ya?" ucap Rikuo dengan disertai jurus _puppy eyes_. Sedangkan Tsurara, dia menatap heran ke Rikuo.

_'__Bukankah dia hilang ingatan? Tapi kenapa dia masih mengingat makanan kesukaannya? Yaampun... apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini?' _batin Tsurara.

Akhirnya Tsurara menganggukkan kepala tanda ia setuju. Rikuo yang melihat itu langsung berteriak senang tapi kesenangan itu hanya berlaku sesaat saja saat Tsurara mengatakan hal yang membuat Rikuo menjadi tak ceria lagi.

"Aku akan buatkan setelah kesehatanmu pulih ya, karena makanan ini lebih baik dimakan saat keadaan sehat. Dan lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, _nee-chan_ ingin memasak untuk makan malam" ucap Tsurara santai dan meninggalkan Rikuo yang masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Tsurara.

Karena tak ada reaksi dari Rikuo, Tsurara berhenti sejenak didekat pintu dan membalikkan badan "Yes, _nee-chan_ menang lagi 2-0"

Dan setelah mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Tsurara tadi...

"_NEE-CHAN_ CURANG!"

Sedangkan Tsurara sudah duluan menutup pintu kamar Rikuo, takut terkena amukan Rikuo lebih lanjut.

_'__Sepertinya menyenangkan juga. Tapi... ya sudahlah'_ pikir Tsurara sejenak. Lalu dia melajutkan langkahnya menuju kedapur. Tapi baru berapa langkah Tsurara sudah berhenti kembali _'Gomen, Naruto'._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(A/N): Gimana pendapatnya tentang chapter ini? Silahkan katakan di kotak riview ya...

Semoga readers suka. Ahaya sangat berterima kasih yang sudah meriview fic Ahaya.

**Nanase Akira** **:** **"Lanjut.." **Ini udah lanjut. Semoga Nanase-san suka...

**Ae Hatake:** **"Anbu ne kah?" **emm.. masih rahasia, tunggu aja lanjutannya ya :D. Makasih sudah mau baaca fic Ahaya

**Nokia 7610 :** **"lanjut gan"** Udah lanjut nih. Semoga suka.**  
**

**romijuniawan :** **"Next gan" **Udah lanjut nih. Semoga suka.

**Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates :** **"Wuhh. Maaf baru review. .kemarin masih ane bookmark belum sempat baca hehe. Oke ini konflik ceritanya masih samar ya." **Makasih udah mau baca fic Ahaya. Emang sengaja Ahaya samarkan biar readers penasaran hehe XD

**ara Aya :** **"ceritanya bagus senpai,, Lanjutkan.. NEXTchap" **Makasih pujiannya, jadi malu.. Ini dah lanjut, semoga suka. Jangan lupa riview lagi ya ;)

**Ndah D. Amay :** **"****Ga da yg mati waktu penyerangan kyubi y? ****Yuhhhh d lanjutttt,,,;)" **Disini Ahaya buat kalau Kyuubi yang ada di tubuh Naruto itu sudah ada sejak lahir. Makasih udah mau baca fic Ahaya. Ini udah lanjut dibaca ya semoga suka. riview lagi ya

**neko 1412 :** "**Anbu dari mana tuh? Beraninya menculik naruto! ****Siapa yang akan menyelamatkan naruto? Neko harap orang yang kuat. ****Eum tapi disini umur masing-masing karakter berapa ya? ****Ditunggu LANJUTANNYA" **Kalau soal itu masih rahasia nih, tunggu aja lanjutanya ntar pasti Neko-san tau. Pasti yang menyelamatkan Naruto orang yang kuat. Dichap 2 udh diksh tau kok. Makasih udh mau baca fic Ahaya. Jangan lupa riview lagi ya..

**mifta cinya : "****anbu? itu anbu root atau hanya orang yg menyamar? ****kushina tadi cuma pingsan kan? minato gak ikut nyari naru? lanjut..." **Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya nanti bakalan terjawab kok... Iya Kushina hanya pingsan. Minato sudah mencarinya juga tapi dia juga Hokage jadi dia harus tetap bertanggung jawab dengan desa makanya dia menyuruh anbu tapi kalau ada waktu senggang dia juga tetap mencarinya sendiri. Makasih riviewnya, riview lg ya...

**KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH : "****Ahaya-chan, ceritanya bagus, ahaya memulainya dgn sebuah misteri, itu yg mmbuat seru ceritanya... ****Tetap semnagt yah" **Makasih semangat dan pujiannya :D **"****Ahaya-chan, chap ini kok terasa pendek,.. ****Dan sasunya terkesan lbh dewasa dr umurnya... ****Maaf yah, klo menyinggung... Ga bermaskud, cuma membri ide... ****Makasih di tunggu lanjutannya!"** Iya kah? padahal lebih pendek chap 1 dari pada chap 2. Itu karena keinginannya yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto makanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Ahaya akan berusaha membuat Sasuke bersikap selayaknya anak kecil tapi tetap berambisi seperti orang dewasa. Gak menyinggung kok. Makasih atas idenya. Udah lanjut nih semoga suka :D


End file.
